Neko Ellen!
by InfiniteAnimeHolic
Summary: Ellen Walker, aged 15, a female with neko ears and tail, goes to Black Order with Timcanpy, and meets her childhood friend, Kanda Yuu. Will a relationship blossom after meeting again? My first fanfic. Yullen! Neko!Fem!AllenXKanda Rated T. Pen name changed from Allena Moyashi Walker to InfiniteAnimeHolic
1. Chapter 1

Me:** Hehe! Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic :3 I hope you guys will like my story ^^ I try my best to not make any spelling errors and if there is anything wrong, please tell me! ^^**

**Allen: Um... -raises hand slowly- Why am i a girl in this fic? With neko ears? Not to mention tail... **

**Me: -smiles sweetly- Don't ask, or i'll get kanda to kill you.**

**Allen: eep! -hides behind a wall-**

**Kanda: Tch. Why is this a yullen fic may i ask? -murderous aura around him- **

**Me: -smiles evilly- cause i like yullen. And don't think i name myself allena means i support allen x lenalee... i wanted a name that's a girl's name. -smirks- So shut it and let me write my story.**

**Kanda: Why you! I don't like the moyashi! I never will!**

**Allen: y-y-you don't like me..? -tears in his eyes- **

**Kanda: -eye twitches- N-no i don't mean that... **

**Lavi (Pops out of nowhere ^^): Yuuuuuuu-channnnnn~~ -dramatic gasp- Yuu made moyashi cry! **

**Kanda: Don't call me by my first name baka Usagi! -unsheathes mugen- I'm going to cut you into so many pieces that no one will ever know who does the dead body belong to. Never!**

**Lavi: EEP! -runs away screaming-**

**Allen: -grabs kanda sleeve- kanda! Tell me! Do you like me or not!**

**Kanda: -looks away and mumbles something-**

**Allen: Huh? I can't hear you! -Turns Kanda around- kanda?  
><strong>

**Kanda: I said i like you moyashi. Okay? **

**Allen: -eyes sparkle- Yay!**

**Me: Can you guys shut it? -points at Allen- Say the disclaimer! Now! -very pissed-  
><strong>

**Allen: S-sorry! -turns to readers- Umm.. she doesn't owe -Man. If she did-**

**Me: -interrupts Allen- If i did, Kanda will not only eat soba. -smirks- He'll eat Allen too.**

**Kanda: ... -speechless-**

**Me: On to the story ^^ Just to let you know:**

**'Blah blah' Thought**

**"Blah Blah" Speech**

* * *

><p>Ellen's POV<p>

"Nee Tim... You sure this is the right place?" I asked Timcanpy, a golden golem, while looking at the enormous structure, so tall it almost reached the clouds. Timcanpy nodded, if it was even possible, and rested on my head. The cold wind blew around me, causing me to pull my hood over my fluffy white neko ears (A/N: I will explain how she got it later in the story ^^ Don't worry). My tail flicked nervously, as i thought of what to say when i got there. I took Timcanpy from my head, and asked," Do i have to scale the cliff?" Timcanpy bit my hand, an indication for me to hurry, i yelped," Fine! You didn't have to bite!"Sighing, I began climbing the huge cliff.

After a long time, I reached the top of the cliff, in front of the gate of Black Order. "Finally... made... it... Why the heck did they build it so high?" I wondered, panting, " Even with my cat-like characteristics, I had a rough time getting up..." I walked up to the gigantic structure nervously, "Umm... Hello..? Anyone there..?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.. Inside Black Order. Third person's POV.<p>

"Who is this kid?" A man wearing a beret with purple (A/N: Does komui have purple hair? It looks purple to me.. :/) hair, who is known as Komui, asked. "No, No, No, you can't let outsiders come in here... Why didn't you stop her?" He said, as he pushed his spectacles and drank his coffee.

"Oh supervisor Komui. This girl seems a little different then normal outsider, i mean.. she has white hair, ears and a tail..." Another guy with blond hair, known as Reever answered.

"Look here brother!" A girl exclaimed, pointing at the screen, "She has General Cross' golem!"

"Excuse me!" The girl called out suddenly, " I am Ellen Walker, and i was sent here by General Cross, who is my master..."

"General Cross? I thought he was missing?" A random scientist exclaimed.

Reever turned to Komui, "Have you heard of this?"

Komui stared for a while, then drank his coffee, "Nope."

Reever said into his headphone," Take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you"

* * *

><p>Ellen's POV<p>

I turned around, facing the giant gate or face thing. It looked, or can i say glared at me. "Um... Nice to meet you?" I said.

It glared at me, causing me to tremble out of fear. "X-ray examination! Determining whether subject is human or akuma!" It boomed. I heard it mutter,"She won't show up? Is it a bug?" A minute later, two 'x' appeared on its eye,"THIS GIRL IS OUTTA HERE!" It shouted in my face, causing me to wince.

"What?" I shouted

"This girl is a bug! The pentacle on her forehead is cursed! OUT! OUT! The pentacle is the mark of an akuma! This girl is actually.. A FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" It shouted.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Inside black order, third person's POV<p>

"What?" The scientist all yelled together.

"Hey are the exorcist in this building..." Reever asked a ghost(?) called 65, trying to sound louder then the alarm.

"Kanda is already there!" Lenalee said, smiling

* * *

><p>Ellen's POV<p>

A shadow above me caught my eye and i jumped out of the way just as a raven haired guy jumped down and tried to slash me with his sword.

"You sure have courage, coming here alone... Akuma!" He said, holding out his sword.

"No! Im not a akuma..." I trailed off as i realised i knew that familar hair and face, "No way... Yuu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And it ends here! For now ^^ I'll make the chapters longer next time! *gasp* Cliffhanger? <strong>

**Kanda: Why does the moyashi know me when i have not met him? -smirks- Or in this case, her.**

**Allen: -Blushes- Im not a girl!**

**Me: But in this story you are ^^**

**Lavi: And you make a cute girl ^^**

**Lenalee: Yay! Another female exorcist!**

**Allen: Stop treating me like a girl! Im a guy!**

**Kanda: For once, i agree with the baka usagi.**

**Allen: -blushes and looks away, pouting- Im not a girl...**

**Lenalee: -puts an arm arould Allen- Yay we can have fun as girls!-**

**Komui, appearing out of nowhere: ALLEN! Get your hands off her! In the story you are a girl, but you are still a guy here!**

**Allen: -sweatdrops- I didn't touch her... -moves away from Lenalee-**

**Me: Please review and tell me what you think about my story! I'll make it longer! I promise! Cookies to those who reviews! ^^**

**Lavi: Hey, when am i going to appear?**

**-silenceeee-**

**Lavi: Heeeeey? **


	2. pwease read this note

**Kay people~ Sorry to update this but I just wanted to let you guys know im sorry for taking this long to update Anyways, my purpose in posting this is to eh.. idk.. tell you im almost done with my next chapter and i have a few things to tell you guys :3**

**1) This story will have parts from the manga.. but i hope it won't follow everything from the manga.. Like maybe the way they met lavi, krory and miranda might be the same.. maybe the ark part too.. yeah. Maybe. **

**2) Can someone kindly tell me the age difference between allen and kanda? Pwease? is it 3 years? **

**yeah that's about all... I hope i'll be able to update soon.. Im almost half way done~! Im really sorry to update this author's note or whatever you call this.. ._. Im alive and still gonna update :3 Please don't kill me or anything **


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: OMG! Many many thanks to people who reviewed my story! And thanks to people who added me as their favorite author and story alert Etc. Makes me sooo happy to know people are reading my story! -points to Allen- read the paper i gave you. now.**

**Allen: O-okay.. -clears throat- Many thanks to Monkey Girl 13624, BloodBlackRose77, GoldPhantom and z-eion, Yaoi Fan Girl 14th, Believe It Forever, Sakura2112, ****Aliinna, ************************************************YoruichiKittyCat16, ************************************************Lilliana911, Fenrir16, Okami-G, Seraph Angel of Ice, manga-lover2958, Monkey Girl 13624, Anime Fan 0606 and Mizuki ShiBara**************************************************************************************************** for reviewing. **

****Allen: And the disclaimer. She does not own -man. Never will. Unless she's rich. Is she?****

****Me: I can't even go cosplay! I have no money at ALL! -sulks- Stupid parents who took my money. Sorry for the late update I was reeeally busy... And I dragged it for so long! *is hit by stones* Im sorry, im sorrrrrry!****

**** So to let you know: ****

**'Blah blah' Thought**

**"Blah Blah" Speech**

****~~~\^u^/~~~

Previously...

Ellen's POV

A shadow above me caught my eye and i jumped out of the way just as a raven haired guy jumped down and tried to slash me with his sword.

"You sure have courage, coming here alone... Akuma!" He said, holding out his sword.

"No! Im not a akuma..." I trailed off as i realised i knew that familar hair and face, "No way... Yuu?"

~~~\^u^/~~~

Ellen's POV

The guy, now known as 'Yuu' stopped in his tracks and snapped, " What? What about me?"

I backed away a little," No, not 'you', I said Yuu! Kanda Yuu! Its me!"

Kanda's eyes widened,"No way. Moyashi? Don't tell me you turned into an akuma!" He raised his sword and lunged at me.

I swore a vein popped in my head as activated my innocence and blocked his sword. "Its Ellen! Bakanda! And I'm not an akuma! Im Ellen! An exorcist and I have an anti akuma weapon!" I snapped as I thought,"No way. He managed to damage it?"

Kanda seemed to believe as he lowered his sword and glared at the gatekeeper, "Explain!" he snapped.

The gatekeeper trembled under Kanda's glare,"B-b-but I saw the pentagon! Its a sign of an akuma!"

I knocked on the gatekeeper,"I might be cursed but I'm one hundred percent human!" Then I turned to Kanda,"Bakanda! There should be a letter that is sent to this person named K-komui!"

Kanda raised his eyebrow and glared at the golem.

~~~\^u^/~~~

Black Order

Everyone stared at Komui.

Komui cleared his throat nervously and pointed at a guy, "You! Search my desk for the letter!"

The poor guy stammered, looking a bit ill at the thought of searching Komui's desk, "T-that huge mess?"

Lenalee half glared at Komui,"Nii-san..." She sighed.

"I'll help too!" he said in a childish way, placing his mug on the table while Reever sighed, and ran after the man.

~~~\^u^/~~~

Ellen's POV

'Damn that was close..' I thought to myself as Kanda continued to glare at me.

"You have a lot to explain moyashi.." He snapped, still not sheathing his mugen," the last time I saw you, you had brown hair and no scar on your eye." He continued.

I glared back at him," For the record, the last time you saw me, I was only seven Bakanda! Lots of things can happen in eight years, right?" I snapped at Kanda

"So what did happen?" he demanded.

I bit my lips and looked away,"Nothing. I'll tell you in time."

He was about to say something but was interrupted by the golem,"We found the letter!" Komui's voice came out from the golem, " kanda, stop attacking! "

" Tch. " Was all Kanda said as he sheathed his mugen. The gate opened and a girl with long green hair tied up in pigtails walked out. She walked right up to me and smiled.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand.

I shook it and smiled, "Hi! My names Ellen Walker, pleased to meet you too Lenalee-chan!"

Lenalee smiled, "Just Lenalee is fine Ellen-chan!"

"O-okay lenalee.." I smiled shyly.

Kanda stormed away angrily, muttering things to himself.

I frowned,"Kanda didn't use to be this grumpy..."

Lenalee looked curiously at me, "You knew Kanda when he was young?" She asked, excited, "How was he like? Happy, pissed all the time?"

"A-ah.." I sweat dropped, "Yeah, I did know him when he was young. We met in an orphanage before. Known each other for quite a long time.." I smiled slightly, "I was bullied by a lot of kids back then.. Kanda always protected me!"

Lenalee stared a bit surprised, "Oh really? That really doesn't sound like what Kanda would do now.."

I shrugged, "Things change.. Maybe he changed too..." I trailed off.

Lenalee nodded in understanding, "Well, shall we head in? I apologise for the mess up earlier.." She smiled while sweat dropping.

"It's okay.. I'm used to these situations..." I muttered darkly to myself as Lenalee looked at me curiously. We headed into the black order and i looked around curiously and a bit scared and thought, 'Wow... its so huge... im sure to get lost...' I thought, a sinking feeling in my gut.

Lenalee bought me to meet this Komui guy. He looked and sounded like he was always high on caffeine... I raises an eyebrow as he tried to glomp Lenalee but failed, and suddenly become serious.

Komui smiles at me, "I welcome you Allen. There was a little trouble earlier, eh?" he said, while shouts of, "Who's fault was it?" was heard in the background. We arrived at a white soom with many medical instrument. "So, can you show me your arm?" He said, moving a stool near a table.

I blinked, surprised that he knew it was injured, "Huh?"

"A while ago, you were attacked by kanda and had your weapon damaged, right?" he said knowingly, "No need to hide it,"

I nodded, sat down on the stool and showed him my arm, which was twitching. Komui stared at it, "Hmm.. looks like the nerves were damaged. Could you bring me the " anesthesia please Lenalee?" He told Lenalee, who went to fetch it. "Could you activate it?"

I nodded again and activated my arm, which had a large gash on it. Komui nodded and said, "Oh~? You're a parasite type~!"

"Parasite type?" I tilted my head and asked, a bit wary at all the gears he was carrying.

Komui nodded, "Parasite type are those who have innocence synchronised with their body, i will explain more later." He said, raising his drill.

"A-ano... What's with all that gears..?" I stared wide-eyed at him fearfully. Komui grinned widely, "well to repair your weapon of course!" He said, as my eyes got wider and wider, "You might want to look away if you dont want to experience the trauma," He warned, lowering the drill.

"W-wait!" I tried to tell him, but failed as he commenced the treatment on my arm. A loud scream was heard in the halls of black order that day.

~~~\^u^/~~~

**Well... I know many of you wanted a longer chap from baka me, but.. . I'm really out of ideas of what to write! Im like already losing interest of the plot... Cause many plots are swirling in my head and they get better and better so... GOMENASAI! But i'll try to continue updating.. I don't wanna be a bad author.. but please try to understand . My tests are coming soon so updates will be irregular... SORRY! And btw, I kinda changed the format im writing.. yeah. **

**~AMW**


End file.
